Devices capable of wireless communication may have multiple antennas. For example, a consumer cellular phone may have one or more antennas associated with cellular communication and local wireless protocols. Each of these antennas may be coupled with a transceiver that transmits and/or receives using a particular radio technology. Depending on environmental conditions or how a user is holding the device, for example, certain antennas may be less effective at communication than other antennas. Arrangements for determining which antennas are likely to be most effective at receiving and/or transmitting wireless signals are desired and may be useful to conserve power of wireless devices.